Tu es mon autre
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Basé sur la chanson de Maurane et Lara Fabian quand Régina en entendant cette chanson fait une introspection sur ses sentiments pour Emma Swan... SQ bien sur ! Mon premier SQ


**Bonsoir les amis, premier SQ pour moi, une impulsion sur la chanson Tu es mon autre de Maurane et Lara Fabian, je trouves qu ça correspond tant au SQ !**

* * *

 **Tu es mon autre**

 _ **Ame sœur jumeaux ou frère de rien mais qui es-tu ? tu es mon plus grand mystère, mon seul lien contigu**_

Regina écoutait cette chanson française qui passait dans les haut-parleurs d'un petit café français qui venait d'ouvrir à Storybrooke, tenu par une certaine Esméralda qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue jusqu'à présent. Mais depuis la dernière malédiction, beaucoup de nouveaux arrivants apparaissaient çà et là dans la ville. Elle comprenait assez bien la langue poétique et romantique qu'était le français et se délectait des mots de ces deux chanteuses qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui faisaient écho à ses propres sentiments.

 _ **Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes, tu me gardes a vue.**_

A partir du moment où Emma Swan avait fait irruption dans sa vie, elle l'avait changée. Elle l'avait détestée de prime abord. Elle était arrogante et agaçante, lui tenant systématiquement tête. Elle avait eu aussi peur qu'elle lui enlève son fils. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, elle était plus qu'attirante, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés évoquaient l'or le plus pur, ses yeux d'un vert perçant lui rappelaient l'émeraude la plus précieuse, et ses lèvres carmin appelait à la plus vil des tentations. Et c'était bien là le problème. Jusqu'à son arrivée dans sa ville, elle n'aurait jamais pensée être attirée par les femmes. En fait, elle devait bien se l'avouer, alors qu'elle était entourée par de pur merveilles, représentantes de la gente féminine, une seule l'attirait. Emma Swan.

Avec le temps elle avait su l'apprécier, cette femme au franc parlé qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Emma avait su gagner son cœur, lui montrant sa fragilité mais aussi son courage, sa fidélité et son altruisme. Elle était la sauveuse, celle qui avait rompue sa malédiction. Elle l'avait tellement haï mais ne dit-on pas que de la haine à l'amour passionnel, la frontière était infime ? Et elle l'avait été, tellement inexistante, qu'un jour, elle s'était réveillée suite à un rêve plus qu'évocateur entre elle et Emma. Cette dernière lui avait donné son amitié sans condition malgré toute la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer par sa faute. Sa première et véritable amie, la seule, sincère sans intérêt sans crainte des représailles dans le cas contraire. Cette femme était devenue son tout à l'instar de son fils, elle était devenue son air…

Elle était son univers, la seule qui l'avait percée à jour, la seule qui l'avait comprise, la seule qu'elle avait laissée entrer en dehors de son fils et ce depuis Daniel. Elle l'aimait, et à travers les paroles de cette chanson, elle se retrouvait. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire savoir ? Tant d'obstacles encore les séparaient alors que son cœur se murait dans un réflexe conditionné de protection. D'autant plus qu'elle savait la blonde si fermée aux sentiments pour l'avoir vu repousser Killian Jones qui, même si elle le détestait de toute son âme, avait fait preuve de courage. Elle sourit en pensant que sa belle changeait le pire des ignobles en gentil être dévoué aux autres.

 _ **Tu ne parles qu'une langue, aucun mot déçu, celle qui fait de toi mon autre, l'être reconnu. Il n'y a rien à comprendre que passe l'intrus…**_

Non les paroles n'existaient pas entre elles. Elles se comprenaient, lisaient en l'autre, dans tous leurs non-dits, dans ce mal être qu'elles comprenaient mais que l'autre voulait cacher… Elle savait que malgré le silence d'Emma, cette dernière lisait en elle et qu'elle l'acceptait sans condition alors qu'elle avait refusé avec le pirate. Emma l'avait laissée lire en elle en retour, là où elle refoulait tous les autres sans même y réfléchir à deux fois.

… _ **Car je suis seule à les entendre ses silences…**_

Oui, elle savait lorsque son amour n'allait pas bien, d'un simple regard. Mais même au-delà de ça, elle savait de par la posture de son amour qu'elle était préoccupée. Elle aimait Emma plus que toutes paroles aussi magnifiques qu'elles soient-elles ne pourraient le montrer. Rien ne pourrait décrire ou écrire ce que son cœur ne savait transcrire par des mots.

 _ **Mais jamais rien de l'autre… nous serions maudits…**_

Non, jamais, elle ne pourrait être loin d'elle. Elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie, et elle savait qu'Emma était son seul amour, celle qui lui était destinée. Peu importait ce que Clochette lui avait prédit, son grand amour ne pouvait qu'être Emma car son prénom était gravé dans son cœur depuis l'instant où elle avait porté les yeux sur elle.

 _ **Et si l'un de nous tombe…**_

Elle serait là lorsqu'elle chuterait, lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'elle, comme elle avait eu besoin d'elle lorsque le mal l'envahissait, l'enveloppant sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, lorsque le silence la submergeait lorsqu'elle constatait que son autre n'était pas là, lorsque sa détresse ne faisait qu'écho à son malheur et que sa noirceur en profitait pour lui dicter ses actes.

 _ **Nous gardera loin de l'ombre**_

 _ **Entre ciel et fruit,**_

 _ **Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre**_

 _ **Nous serions maudits**_

Si jamais un jour, elles devaient être séparées, se retrouvant loin de l'autre par la force des choses, elle savait qu'elle ne vivrait plus, se contentant de survivre, plus par automatisme que par véritable désir. Son cœur serait divisé, détruit. Elle avait donné son cœur à Emma et elles le partageaient sans que la jeune femme ne le sache. Mais Regina avait osé donner son cœur sans retenue parce qu'elle savait que même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, la Sauveuse ne piétinerait pas son cœur. Mais si un jour elles étaient séparées, la Reine était certaine qu'un terrible malheur arriverait, qu'une malédiction bien pire que toutes celles qu'elles avaient subies s'abattrait sur elles car oui, elles seraient maudites.

 _ **Tu seras ma dernière seconde**_

 _ **Car je suis seule à les entendre les silences**_

 _ **Quand j'en tremble**_

Regina était certaine qu'elle pourrait donner sa vie pour Emma Swan, son dernier souffle pour sauver la vie de sa belle. Elle serait prête à mourir et cela lui faisait tellement peur qu'elle en rêvait la nuit, mais ce n'était pas elle qui mourrait, mais Emma et cela sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Et son cœur se meurtrissait à chaque seconde qu'elle pensait à sa perte. A chaque fois que le silence d'Emma se faisait lourd de détresse et de tristesse et qu'elle était la seule à le voir. A la toute dernière seconde de vie après Henry, elle penserait à son amour jamais dévoilé…

 **Toi tu es mon autre**

 **La force de ma foi,**

 **Ma faiblesse et ma loi,**

 **Mon insolence et mon droit.**

 **Moi je suis ton autre,**

 **Si nous n'étions pas d'ici**

 **Nous serions l'infini.**

Oui, Emma était devenue la force de Regina. Qui aurait cru que cela puisse être possible ? La fille de sa pire ennemie, devenir sa vie, sa faiblesse, son tout. Comment imaginer que la mort de Daniel serait l'annonce d'un amour encore plus grand ? Aujourd'hui même si elle avait souffert grandement, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ailleurs qu'ici à Storybrooke avec une blonde incendiaire et insolente pour amie. Et elle espérait secrètement un jour amoureuse. Au final le destin l'avait mis sur sa route, rien ne se produisait par hasard, chaque désillusion, chaque drame avait un but précis. Elle savait à présent que la mort de Daniel était nécessaire pour lui faire rencontrer son âme sœur … Emma Swan.

 **Et si l'un de nous deux tombe**

Si Emma tombait, elle la relèverait avec douceur et amour. Si Emma tombait, elle tomberait aussi et ensemble elles ne seraient plus qu'une. Elles seraient l'autre pour l'une, cette âme divisée de l'antiquité enfin réunie.

* * *

 **Voila laissez une trace de votre passage si vous voulez afin de m'encourager à poursuivre dans mes œuvres !**


End file.
